Three years ago
by CraZy-InsanNe995
Summary: Magie whitnesses a horror upon her family, however how will she react when a familiar face show up a few years later?


Maggie stood, head held high, her red ringlets peaking out of the black hoodie she wore. Before her all she could see was the colour grey. Not because of the dull grey mist that surrounded the parking lot. Nor the fact that the hail that was hitting everything in its path gave out a grey tint as it deflected off the black top. The reason she could only see grey, why everything seemed to stand still and wait for her to move again, the way the figure before her looked so familiar. The grey eyes that pierced there way into her brain three years ago was all she was looking at.

Maggie was 13, like any normal Saturday afternoon, she was sat at the dining room table with her younger brother Jamie, preparing for their lunch. Maggie could hear her mum in the room across the hall preparing spaghetti for them. As her and her brother layer the bright white cloth over the table she got a strong whiff of pine. Maggie loved that smell; it was very open and sweet. Jamie laid the plates down as Maggie walked towards the kitchen to get the cutlery.

As she walked past the foot of the stairs she could hear creaking of floor boards. She knew it wasn't her mother or Jamie. Her father won't be home for another 10 minuets. Maggie instantly knew something was wrong. She knew she should always follow her instincts and at that moment in time they were telling her to run. Run from the house, from the city, from everything. But she didn't. She casually strolled back into the dining room and laid the cutlery down around the table.

Jamie was already in his seat as their mum came into the room carrying two bowls, one in each hand. She laid them down and sat in one of the empty seats just watching her children eat. Maggie's family have never been good with talking. But Maggie felt the need to say something as her instincts screamed at her when she heard another creak from the stairs.

"Mum…umm….this is nice spaghetti." She said. She didn't know what to say. She knew that she couldn't just randomly blurt out 'mum sorry to say this, but there are two killers coming down the stairs as we speak and we'll all be dead in 10 minuets.' She knew that wouldn't go down well. Maggie knew who they were. She knew that there were two of them. All week there has been nothing but talk about the two serial killers that the police can't catch.

They come through a window on the second story and sneak down the stairs killing off each member of the family silently as they walk through. Only one person has survived one of there attacks and he was found wandering around all delusional, talking about teeth and speed.

Maggie had better hearing that the rest of her family so when she heard the front door open she knew it was her dad and that he would be the first to fall. She heard the scuffling and grunting as her father tried to move from them. She could picture one holding his hand over her father's mouth as the other removed a weapon from his pocket. She heard a thump and then silence. The sound dragged on like a eco but there was nothing but silence.

Her mother, after hearing the sounds from the hall walked towards the door to see what was going on. Maggie felt her stomach turn as she thought about her being next. The food in her mouth began to burn and taste sickly. It soon began to taste like salt and rust, she soon after figured it was her blood. She watched her mum turn the corner and heard her heels clicking against the laminate flooring. They stopped just before Maggie heard a blood boiling scream coming from her mother's throat. Jamie jumped down from he seat and ran towards the door frame. She didn't stop him. She new she couldn't. It was impossible to prevent anyway. She turned around back straight head up, she was now facing the door directly. Surprised at how calm and collected she was in this situation. She used that to her advantage and slowed her heart rate down, put a plane blank loon on her face and waited for them to walk in and kill her next.

Jamie reversed away from the door giving a little squeak in the process. She distanced herself from her body and made her eyes loose focus. She really didn't want them to hurt Jamie, and she certainly didn't want to see it first hand either. Two figures walked around the corner and now stood in the door frame. They both looked about 18 to 19 years old and were insanely beautiful. They both had slick hair that covered their eyes slightly. One was an Ash blonde colour and the other a night black. Their eyes shined with power and hunger, both eyes were so deep it felt like she was looking in a black hole, trying to find the bottom of and endless pit. There mouths were covered in blood, like they have been drinking to muck red wine, though spilling most of it down there front. They were both wearing casual cloths. A simple white t-shirt and some jeans and although they were very simple they give a clear picture on how much they work out.

During the time she was studying them she realised she was paying close attention to them and that if they strike Jamie she would see it all. As she tried to pull away from her body again the one with black hair gave a wicked grim and had grabbed Jamie, it was so fast she thought she missed it but when she saw him drag Jamie out whilst he was screaming bloody murder she new it was up to the blonde to kill her. He stalked forward until he was only a few feet away. He looked like a panther ready to spring for its prey. She also realised that although she only just spoke to her mother a few minuets ago it felt like hours have passed with just hearing screams and thuds. Just as he was about to spring she whispered

"Who are you?" He froze then gave a wicked smile. Showing two unnaturally long canine teeth.

"The death of you." He replied and sprang for her neck

So there she is three years later. Facing the one that cursed her for life. He had left to much blood in her body making Maggie have to go through a painful and excruciating pain. Until she was one of them. Maggie had many talents due to the vampirism she will hold forever more. She could read the minds of others. But not him, and that made her feel vulnerable to the vampire with the ash blonde hair. She was also psychic and was surprised that she hadn't seen him coming. She also has many more but these two were the ones which she was concentrating on. Why hadn't she sheen him coming? And why can't she read his mind. She stood there frozen in shock. Her navy blue jeans, soaking in the rain that was spitting upwards after hitting the floor round her feet. Her hair was pasting its self against her face as the water soaked it. Although she remembers clearly what the two vampires looked like age wise, they looked exactly the same as they did then. Maggie couldn't help but wonder what stopped them from growing.

She stared at him longer thinking of the possibility he had forgotten her. After all she had changed a lot over the past 3 years. What he said next proved her point that one; he had forgotten her, and two; he knew she was a vampire, if not his next meal.

"Hi. I'm new here. My names Ash and this is Damian." He said pointing his thumb in the general direction where I could see the black hair vampire known as Damian walking away from a bright blood red convertible.

_What a stupid car to be driving in one of the coldest and wettest places in England. _She though. Although she liked the car, the colour made her sick to her stomach.

"Maggie." She replied simply. She walked around him towards the school building and he followed behind her.

"Wait" he called after her. She continued o walk, getting faster as she got closer to the office doors. Swinging them open with a forceful yank she was inside and dripping onto the posh cream carpet that only the guests actually saw. The woman behind the desk looked around her mid thirties, with scrawny brown hair that looked to thin to even put up and dull brown eyes that were glaring at her from across the room or at least she thought it was a glare.

"The new kids are here Mrs." She said just as both Ash and Damien came hurdling through the doors. As soon as they stepped up to were she stood before the desk she swerved on her heel and ran out of the door. School had already begun but she didn't are. She just needed to run. Her hood fell down and the fiery red curls bounced and flared all over the place. Her hands turning to ice as the cold air hit them fill force mixed with the wetness that seemed to be dieing down slowly. She ran paste a red convertible. Then a group of chav's hat couldn't be bothered to get to class. Not that she could say anything. She heard there whispering thoughts as she ran past them.

"_She's the one with the eyes."_

"_The local witch!" _

"_She thinks she's so special just because she knows everything about everyone! Its just plain creepy!"_

Maggie ignored them she was so used to people calling her a witch. I mean how else are you going to explain the change her eyes have when her emotions differ? Or the fact she _does _know everything about everyone. One of the many curses with being a vampire.

She then continued to run not even bothering to get into her rusty old car that was only two feet away. Instead she headed straight to the forest.

The forest kept Maggie safe. Its calm quiet atmosphere kept the headache of voices that flooded her mind away. She walked forward, travelling deeper into the overgrowth of trees listening to the squelching sound her feet made walking across the moss covered ground. Remembering the smell of pine and oak as it flooded into her nostrils like a river.

She could sense something behind her only to turn to find a rabbit padding along the ground she turned back around and continued walking when she heard.

"You're that girl. The one Ash was supposed to kill." She spun around in one swift movement not letting her guard down. Only to find it had all been a trap. Someone grabbed her ankle mid turn and yanked her off balance. She went tumbling towards the ground face first into the wet, muddy moss everywhere. She turned towards the one who had grabbed her, ready to fight if she had to. But it wasn't fear that froze her in place. It was the familiar hands that were still gripping at her with all his might. Little Jamie. She remembered that they had taken him. But instantly thought to kill. But why was he one of them? One of us… His concrete face turned into a wicked smile. One so familiar to the ones she saw that day three years ago.

"Jamie." She whispered in a hoarse voice. Her eyes began to prick with the tears that threatened to spill over. She hasn't cried since the night of everyone's death. Even Jamie's. But now it was different. She wasn't crying because of the happiness she got to know he was alive but the hatred she had that he was like her and them. Jamie deserved better. Jamie deserved to live a happy calm peaceful life with mum and dad, where ever they are. Heaven maybe?

Jamie just stared at her. Hate and anger pierced his emerald green eyes. She looked around and in the dim light that now surrounded then she could tell Damian was nowhere in sight. Before she could react she had sprang for Jamie, her only thought was:

_he deserves better._


End file.
